Harry Potter and the Spirit Configuration
by TwiSway
Summary: PostOotP The Soul Configuration, when two similar souls in raw form meet under desperate circumstances and become one. No Slash.


**Harry Potter and the Spirit Conf****iguration**

**A/N: This story is a plot that's been slowly formulating in my mind over the past few weeks, so far the plot expands a trilogy. It's rated M for a reason, blood and language will be present in excess. There will be a pairing, but it is slightly undecided, but there will be no slash.**

**Discla****imer: I do not own Harry ****Potter,****that****is JKR's privilege.**

Chapter I: Configured

Privet Drive had been a highly normal place, until the day Number 4 vanished from existence, it hadn't exploded, imploded or vaporized, it had just disappeared never to be seen again and for years to come Privet Drive would suffer many disasters and incredibly horrible luck.

The day Number 4 disappeared had been a normal day with the Dursley's for one Harry Potter resident wizard of Privet Drive.

His Uncle had broken his arm. That had happened often in his young life, his Uncle, Vernon Dursley was an overly large man –a fatass in Harry's own words- of many qualities none of which were of a good person.

His favorite activity was to beat his young nephew into a bloody and broken pulp, this Harry had told to no one, after all he seemed to heal abnormally fast, a broken arm passing in a few days a week at most and what was the point? No matter what Dumbledore –The bastard- would make sure Harry returned.

At the moment Harry sat on a very uncomfortable and old chair –one of the few things the Dursley family had ever given him- and was staring blankly out the misted window, yet he was not looking at anything outside his thoughts set upon his godfather, Sirius Black who had died near the end of the last school year.

Though he'd hardly known him Sirius had been one of his strongest anchors to the world, one of the only reasons he'd not cut his own life short many years ago, and now, he was gone…. And he would never again see the mischievous smile on his godfather's face, nor hear his boisterous laughter.

Suddenly Harry lashed out smashing his fisted hand into the shabby wall, putting a hole in the plaster and leaving his knuckles bleeding.

That was a stupid thing to do he thought, but he couldn't bring himself to care, after all his other arm was broken in several place from his Uncle stomping on it like a hippopotamus.

He let out a forlorn sigh and moved to his bed and lay down to sleep. After several hours of staring at the ceiling blankly sleep finally came, but sleep wouldn't be pleasant for Harry

IIIIIII

The scream that pierced the air was inhuman, filled with such pain that it should not have been able to come from the mouth of any mortal.

Harry floated in the blankness hearing the screaming and knowing it was screaming bloody murder. Yet it still sent shivers down his spine.

Voldemort was attacking –raping- his mind and now the giant snake that had torn his outer mind came towards him, _'__so much for Dum__bledore's protection__'_he thought angrily.

He'd had visions while here before, why couldn't good 'ole Voldy attack his mind too?

Seconds before he expected to be destroyed there was a bright flash of energy and the snake like tendril of Voldemort's mind lay beheaded and twitching.

In front of Harry stood a teenage Tom Riddle a glowing sword held in his hand.

Riddle turned to face him and spoke quickly "There's not much time for me to explain, he'll be back, worse this time, needless to say I am Tom Riddle and for 50 years I have been possessed by the demon Voldemort."

Harry just gapped at him in shock as Riddle continued to speak "Having possessed me he had much more sway in our world, yet because of my body's mortal limitations he could not yet use his full powers without destroying it and sending himself back to his world in the process"

"So for years he has been trying to make my body less human, make my body immortal so he can use more of his power, he is near doing so now. There is only one way you can survive this attack. We must fuse our minds, _our souls."_

"We will no longer be Tom Riddle, or Harry Potter but a whole new being more powerful than either of us separate, powerful enough to block our mind and perhaps even defeat Voldemort."

Tom reached out his hand towards Harry. _'It could be a trick'_ he thought _'what do you have to lose?'_ came a voice in the back of his mind and Harry reached out his hand to meet Tom's.

In a blinding flare of magical energy Number 4 Privet drive disappeared from existence, along with its inhabitants, eliminating the life of all but one. And the being formally known as Harry Potter and Tom Riddle opened his glowing emerald green eyes.

IIIIIII

He needed a name. He was no longer Harry James Potter or Tom Marvolo Riddle. His personality had become a strange mixture of Potter and Riddle, highly cunning and resourceful, incredibly brave, very intelligent.

Both Potter and Riddle had possessed these qualities in different quantities, but together he now possessed amazing power… the power so strong that once he gained control he was sure he could level mountains.

Seems a bit of arrogance was there to. Oh well.

Where had he been? Right a name.

After a short moments though he chose, his name would be Quetzalcoatl.

Now, where is here? Quetzalcoatl turned his head before realizing he was laying on the ground, a beach as a matter of fact, the sand shifted under his fingers and the tide lapped at his feet.

It was then that he noticed…. He wasn't wearing any clothing! He jumped to his feet, prying his eyes open at the same time he needn't have worried as it was dark.

Night, no one was within his view, all he could see was the water in front of him and a lot of strange plants and trees behind him, the beach stretched endlessly on either side of him.

This would be troublesome he could be on some deserted island, if that was true he would need to find a way to leave.

First he searched his memories, his knowledge and with a snap of his fingers Quetzalcoatl preformed his first magic, wandlessly conjuring some clothing onto himself, plain black garments.

Riddle and Potter (though it was latent at the time of fusing) had both possessed wandless abilities to some extent, so naturally Quetz was quite proficient at said branch of magic.

Next he knew Riddle had been an animagus (in the form of a basilisk) and Potter had had the ability to become one, so he should be able to transform after finding his form and with any luck said form could fly or swim.

He sat cross legged on the beach, not caring nor realizing how strange it was to sit in the middle of nowhere and meditate trying to turn one's self into an animal.

It did not take him long to centre himself and come across his form.

A Thestral, hmm makes sense quite useful too.

And suddenly he morphed, not slowly like a beginner should or even quickly like a professional animagus, but instantly one second he was human the next a huge thestral stood in his place.

He flapped his skeletal wings lightly and would have grinned if he could, this form was perfect! He couldn't wait to terrify some firsties!

On second thought, hopefully they couldn't even see him. That would be for the best, but Death Eaters on the other hand…

It was at this moment that he realized he had no idea what his appearance was in his human form. Too bad, he wanted to fly. The urge for flying probably came from Potter.

And with that he began to gallop, his wings began to flap and he lifted into the air, flying wasn't as hard as he expected it to be.

Now, where should he go, as a thestral he instinctively knew where anywhere he thought of was and how to get there.

Hogwarts? No, good 'ole Albus would probably either attack him, or have a heart attack at the sight of him, considering he probably looked quite a lot like Riddle.

Although he knew Riddle had not been such a bad person and had in fact been possessed by a very very powerful demon no one else knew that.

The Weasley's? No they wouldn't recognize him, and he wasn't sure if his new self could get along with them like Potter had.

Perhaps.. He would go to the Leakey Cauldron see how long it had been since he came into being, and get some useful books/advice to help him learn to control his powers.

He'd probably need a new wand too and anything else that took his fancy, after all he owned the Slytherin, Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Black fortunes he could treat himself.

And from there he could figure out what to do next. Who would he take down first? The Ministry? Dumbledore? Voldemort? And how?


End file.
